


Bagno di mezzanotte

by l_root



Series: Bros' party [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pool Party, c'è del p0rn, cercare le fattezze dei capanni degli attrezzi su amazon per amore della fanfic: fatto!, if you know what i mean, l'aria si scalda, mezzanotte ed acqua fredda, se si resta da soli in piscina che cosa ci si può aspettare...?, un pochino di fluff e tante descrizioni al chiaro di luna, una bokuaka che vuole essere carina carina, va bene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_root/pseuds/l_root
Summary: "Bokuto cercò il suo sguardo nel buio: «… Meglio che smetta?».Akaashi restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi rispose: «No…»."[Inserita nella serie "Bros' party", ma non è necessario aver letto gli altri pezzi per comprenderla]





	Bagno di mezzanotte

**Author's Note:**

> Cos'è successo tra Bokuto ed Akaashi, non appena tutti gli invitati se ne sono andati a dormire?

Come da previsione di Bokuto non si era ancora fatta vedere una sola nuvola. La luna splendeva indisturbata e il cielo era di un blu magico, con poche stelle, imperturbabile. L’alone lunare faceva piovere luce pallida sui fili d’erba, sulle piante del giardino, sui vestiti che avevano abbandonato nei pressi del portico, sull’incresparsi dell’acqua clorata.

Disegnava la silhouette di Akaashi con discreta bellezza.

Dall’interno della casa proveniva ancora della luce artificiale, ma abbastanza lontana da non disturbare questa meravigliosa vista che si offriva a Bokuto.

Il capitano della Fukurodani non riusciva a credere che il moro avesse accettato di fare quel bagno di mezzanotte con lui. Solitamente era molto più ritroso. Pensò  che lo dovesse al fatto che per via dell’organizzazione della festa Bokuto non aveva avuto più tempo libero: negli ultimi giorni, infatti, non si erano visti che per gli allenamenti.

La sola idea che potesse mancare ad Akaashi almeno un po’ gli faceva partire una scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo. Per lui quello era già abbastanza: poter godere della sua compagnia senza curarsi d’altro, chiacchierare del nulla, immaginando – _sapendo_ – che anche Akaashi lo volesse.

Si beò del perfetto silenzio che li circondava, interrotto soltanto dal frusciare del vento e, ora, dall’ingresso in acqua di Akaashi.

«Che ti dicevo, non si sta bene?», gli sorrise, completamente a suo agio.

Il moro lo ammonì: «Abbassa la voce, Bokuto. E comunque avevi ragione: l’acqua è ancora calda, è perfetto», disse, accompagnando il tutto con qualche cenno d’assenso del capo.

L’alzatore si immerse fino a scomparire sott’acqua – ricomparve dal capo opposto della piscina, riemergendo elegantemente a riprendere fiato. Proseguì per altre due volte, sotto lo sguardo di Bokuto.

Fosse stato per lui si sarebbe tuffato o avrebbe volentieri nuotato ancora (nulla poteva stancare il capitano della Fukurodani), ma in quel momento di sentiva più che contento a rilassarsi in quel modo, silenziosamente, insieme ad Akaashi.

Il moro nel frattempo aveva smesso di nuotare e si era fermato lungo il bordo piscina di fronte a Bokuto: era uno spettacolo, con quella luce azzurrina che gli si rifletteva sulle miriadi di piccole gocce rimaste sulla pelle e i capelli nerissimi. Come il capitano, si fermò a godere di quella pace, appoggiando la testa alla linea di mattonelle rosse, immerso fino alle clavicole, ad occhi chiusi.

Bokuto lo osservò per un po’, poi decise di staccarsi dalla sua postazione e raggiungere l’alzatore. Si spostò lentamente, formando onde concentriche sulla superficie dell’acqua – il mesto sciabordare si aggiunse ai rumori di sottofondo senza guastare la sinfonia del momento.

Akaashi non diede segno di  risposta finché Bokuto non lo raggiunse completamente, infatti aprì gli occhi solo quando lo avvertì fermarsi alla sua destra – ma dalle palpebre chiuse si vedeva comunque benissimo l’agitarsi degli occhi: non si era lasciato sfuggire alcun movimento.

«Cosa ne pensi della festa, Akaashi? È riuscita secondo te?», gli chiese Bokuto, ricordandosi di tenere basso il volume della propria voce.

«Direi di sì», rispose il moro, «mi pare che si siano divertiti tutti».

«E… E tu?», chiese ancora, mascherando male l’ansia intrinseca.

Akaashi non seppe dire se quella domanda fosse da annoverare nella compilation di dimostrazioni d’approvazione di cui Bokuto aveva costantemente bisogno, o se invece si fosse seriamente interessato a lui. Si rese conto, però, che queste due cose non dovevano essere necessariamente separate per avere valore: la ricerca di conferme non annullava un sincero interessamento nei suoi confronti. In ogni caso, poi, sarebbe stato alquanto inutile evitare di mostrare che quest’ultima attenzione gli avesse fatto piacere.

Dunque sorrise: «… Certamente».

Il viso di Bokuto si illuminò ed era già pronto a scoppiare di gioia – totalmente dimentico dell’orario e della situazione in cui si trovavano – quando Akaashi, prevedendolo perfettamente, lo bloccò con un cenno.

Il capitano contenne l’entusiasmo – riabbassando le braccia già scattate per aria – ma continuò a sorridere eccitato come un bambino che scarta il regalo desiderato da sempre.

« _Yeah…_!!», esultò, sottovoce. La scena strappò una risatina ad Akaashi, un evento più unico che raro… e, dopo un primo secondo di sorpresa, Bokuto si perse a guardarla.

… Sì, decisamente doveva essergli mancato. Non era accaduto niente di così rilevante, non si erano nemmeno detti niente di ché – eppure si sentiva _così_ perfettamente in _sintonia_ con lui, in quel momento. Era una sensazione estremamente speciale, da custodire. Si era sempre trovato perfettamente a suo agio con Akaashi, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, ora, che rendeva quell’istante così raro: non aveva niente a che fare né con tutte le volte in cui si era sentito capito o libero di essere sé stesso (lati negativi compresi), né con le migliaia di perfette alzate che gli aveva fatto in partita o in allenamento. Era speciale perché sentiva che Akaashi non aveva pensieri o desideri diversi dai suoi, che restare lì – loro due soli, in silenzio – era l’unica cosa che contasse per entrambi.

Gli occhi di Bokuto scintillarono sotto la luna. Il suo viso aveva tutto del predatore: il sorriso spavaldo, le sopracciglia espressive, e appunto quegli occhi gialli, micidiali, che sembravano guardare sempre oltre, essere in grado di non lasciarsi sfuggire il più piccolo particolare della preda. Eppure, Akaashi non si sentiva minimamente intimidito ad averlo così vicino. Quel volto, che da altri poteva essere percepito come minaccioso, a lui esprimeva calore.

Improvvisamente Bokuto sembrò rendersi conto che i loro visi non fossero separati che da pochi centimetri ed avvampò visibilmente anche con la poca luce presente: strabuzzò gli occhi e indietreggiò, per poi appoggiarsi con la schiena al bordo della piscina e cercare di simulare quanta più spavalderia potesse.

«C-certo che… che… le giornate si sono proprio allungate, eh!», rise nervosamente. Quando arrivava a parlare del tempo significava che fosse palesemente alla frutta. Proprio non riusciva a nascondere la tensione.

Akaashi aveva imparato a conoscerlo e si aspettava una reazione del genere, ma sospirò leggermente lo stesso. Sapeva bene che non era stato l’imbarazzo a bloccarlo: Bokuto si tirava sempre indietro perché pensava che Akaashi non gradisse. _Ma porca miseria_ – com’era possibile che _ancora_ , dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso, non riuscisse a rendersi conto dell’attrattiva che esercitava su lui? Come se non credesse a quanto Akaashi lo volesse. Quel veloce sospiro infatti era di pura, spontanea _frustrazione_.

«Bokuto…».

Il capitano si voltò, sentendo mormorato il proprio nome, per ritrovarsi l’alzatore del tutto eretto – o meglio, _proteso_ verso di lui. Akaashi non aggiunse nient’altro. Il suo sguardo intenso finì ancora una volta nascosto dalle palpebre e la distanza tra loro si annullò – Bokuto fece appena in tempo a registrare che cosa stava per accadere quando sentì le labbra dischiuse di Akaashi sulle sue e non ebbe più tempo o spazio per pensare. La temperatura gli salì alle stelle e – sebbene non fosse la prima volta che capitava qualcosa del genere – si irrigidì per la sorpresa, con il cervello completamente annebbiato. Estrasse le mani dall’acqua e le diresse, incerto, verso le spalle di Akaashi, ma le lasciò a mezz’aria, avvicinandole e ritraendole senza la concentrazione sufficiente per decidere finalmente che cosa fare.

Ad ogni modo, l’istante successivo non fu più necessario pensarci. Sentì una mano di Akaashi sul fianco – sotto il pelo dell’acqua – e l’altra sul collo, per avvicinarlo. Il moro non era mai brusco nei movimenti, ma _deciso_ , ed era attraverso questo modo di fare che sapeva esprimere al meglio il proprio desiderio. Lo baciò con più voglia; Bokuto sentiva le sue labbra, la sua lingua giocare con le proprie, saziarsi di loro e allo stesso tempo rilassarsi con esse.

Il gufo chiuse lentamente gli occhi e si lasciò andare progressivamente nel bacio – riprendendo fiato con Akaashi e ricominciando subito dopo – come se l'emozione l'avesse del tutto stordito. Bastavano pochi gesti o poche parole del moro a far gonfiare il suo ego come un palloncino: a mano a mano si sentiva più sicuro delle proprie azioni, più sciolto nello stuzzicare la lingua di Akaashi o nel mordergli le labbra con dolcezza, staccandosi poi da quel gioco appassionato per baciargli le guance, gli angoli della bocca, la linea della mascella, il collo. Pensava che certi gesti facessero eco alla voglia del moro, senza rendersi conto che in realtà stavano effettivamente seguendo la propria.

Akaashi sentì le mani bagnate e calde di Bokuto raggiungergli la base del collo passando per tutta la schiena. Non fu da meno, e più il capitano continuava a toccarlo e a baciarlo più lui gli aderiva al corpo, rabbrividendo per il contatto dell’acqua tra i loro corpi – che ora a confronto sembrava freddissima. Fece scivolare le proprie mani dalla vita, alla schiena, alle spalle, per poi fermarsi sulle braccia. Sentiva i bicipiti gonfiarsi e rilassarsi a seconda dei movimenti che stava compiendo – non sapeva ancora se dirlo o no a Bokuto, ma adorava quella sua parte del corpo… forse un po’ più del dovuto. Gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio con lentezza, concentrato, in realtà, sui brividi che lo attraversavano, sul ventre del capitano che si contraeva ritmicamente – probabilmente nel tentativo di trattenere il proprio impeto – e sul calore che emanava il suo respiro sulla sua pelle…

Ma sentire i denti del proprio alzatore sulla parte morbida dell’orecchio fu il colpo di grazia per Bokuto, che si fermò e strinse il moro a sé più che poté, inspirando profondamente.

«Akaashi…», mugugnò, con il volto seppellito nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo, «… ho un problema».

Eh, lui lo sentiva bene quel suo “problema”, _eccome_ se lo sentiva! – gli stava puntando contro la coscia da almeno un minuto! D’accordo che tra la notte estiva e l’acqua ancora tiepida non era poi così freddo, ma quella prepotenza era decisamente sopra le righe!

Akaashi non poté che ridere del fatto che il capitano della Fukurodani non sapesse come gestire la propria veemenza in quei casi, ma se non altro le reazioni del suo corpo erano completamente _sincere_ e con la loro sfacciata eloquenza non suggerivano che una cosa da fare.

Dato che Bokuto aveva un’espressione combattuta – probabilmente non voleva chiedergli di “prendersene la responsabilità”, ma neanche di _rinunciarvici_ – e non sembrava avere una soluzione pronta, fu lui, per primo, a muoversi allungando le mani fino all’elastico dei suoi calzoncini ed abbassarlo lentamente. Si staccarono leggermente l’uno dall’altro per guardarsi in viso: Bokuto era un misto impossibile di insicurezza ed arroganza; _incerto_ e _fremente_ assieme. Deglutì rumorosamente, piantando i suoi occhi lucenti in quelli di Akaashi. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l’alzatore lo precedette.

«Siediti qua».

Bokuto non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed obbedì, issandosi sul bordo, fuori dall’acqua. Parte delle sue gambe era ancora immersa; Akaashi sfilò il costume nero da una di esse in modo da poterle allargare a sufficienza da potersi posizionare in mezzo.

Passò le mani sul basso ventre di Bokuto, facendolo aspettare ancora, alzando lo sguardo sul suo viso. Sapeva che benché la posizione suggerisse il contrario era lui stesso ad avere il controllo sul capitano: era per Akaashi che ora si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore con impazienza; era per la bocca di Akaashi che i suoi muscoli, il suo sangue, l’intero corpo erano in fervente attesa. Solo il pensiero lo eccitò ancora di più.

Decise dunque di dare al proprio capitano ciò che non aveva il coraggio di chiedergli, facendo scivolare le dita fino alla base del sesso di Bokuto e percorrendone contemporaneamente la lunghezza con la punta della lingua. Poi la seguì con il movimento della mano.

Bokuto si contrasse.

Era evidente come cercasse di trattenersi per timore di forzare Akaashi, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva nascondere l’effetto che avevano su di lui quelle stilettate di piacere che aveva impazientemente desiderato: inizialmente chinò la testa, quasi per assaporare meglio quelle sensazioni roventi – mentre il moro aumentava il ritmo della mano e si occupava della sua sommità con la lingua e le labbra – o, meglio, quasi per non perdersi un solo istante di Akaashi.

Akaashi con ancora alcune gocce d’acqua sul viso.

Akaashi al chiaro di luna.

Akaashi così sicuro e deciso, e quegli occhi liquidi con cui non si era perso nemmeno una reazione di Bokuto.

Akaashi tra le sue gambe.

Era veramente troppo. Il suo cervello andava in cortocircuito con molto meno. Eppure desiderava di più.

A quel punto reclinò la testa all’indietro – liberandosi dei capelli che gli ricadevano scomposti sugli occhi – e tese quasi completamente il corpo all’indietro, nel tentativo – inconscio – di spingere il bacino tremante ancora più avanti. Akaashi sapeva che cosa stesse aspettando. Smise di stuzzicarlo sulla sola punta e prese in bocca tutto il suo sesso pulsante, lasciando che aderisse alle proprie pareti interne, sentendolo toccare in fondo alla gola: non gli diede tregua e non si arrestò, continuando il profondo movimento con la bocca e la mano assieme.

« _AKA_ –»

A Bokuto, che fino a quel momento aveva sospirato di piacere in un modo abbastanza controllato, sfuggì un gemito a voce piena: fece appena in tempo a fermarsi, ma quella presa di coscienza lo riportò improvvisamente sulla terra, come se per tutto il tempo avesse dimenticato _dove_ si trovassero…!

«A-Akaashi… aspetta…».

Gettò uno sguardo al portico: la luce all’interno si era spenta… non capiva se ci fosse ancora del movimento all’interno perché era troppo distratto da Akaashi che _non si era fermato_ …

« _Nonononono fermo fermo **fermo**_!», esclamò, a voce contenuta, bloccandogli la testa con entrambe le mani. Lo sguardo interrogativo dell’alzatore – che ancora aveva in bocca il suo arnese – era puro _oro_ , ma sfortunatamente non era il momento di goderselo.

«S-scus… scusami, Akaashi…», disse sorridendo nervosamente. Fece poca pressione per spingerlo via, ma con una mano si coprì gli occhi nell’imbarazzo più profondo: «Non è il posto… per…».

Akaashi si sorprese enormemente che Bokuto fosse stato in grado di preoccuparsi di una cosa del genere in _quel momento_ e prendere una decisione intelligente. Certo, avrebbe anche potuto chiudere un occhio, _eh_ – ma era comunque un grosso passo avanti per la sua persona, perciò tanto valeva apprezzarlo e basta.

«Hai ragione», rispose, lasciando l’erezione libera dalla propria bocca. «Sono commosso dal tuo senso di responsabilità», lo punzecchiò, pulendosi con una mano un po’ di saliva gocciolata: «Non me l’aspettavo».

Ma Bokuto, nonostante l’ _exploit_ , non dava segno di volersi riprendere.

«… Che c’è?».

«Cazzo, Akaashi…», disse, con le mani tra i capelli: «Perché mi odio così tanto per quello che ho appena fatto?».

L’alzatore spalancò appena gli occhi e sorrise, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Ahh, maledizione!», continuò Bokuto, ricordandosi di non alzare troppo la voce: «Cazzo! Sono frustrato! Visto come sono stato impegnato in questi giorni mi sei mancato tantissimo e pensavo mi bastasse anche solo fare il bagno con te e invece no, ma non credevo che anche tu volessi _e_ …».

Continuò ad imprecare e parlare a macchinetta per un po’, Akaashi ormai era diventato abilissimo nel carpire le sole informazioni utili nei suoi lunghi e navigati monologhi: Bokuto alla fin fine stava dicendo cose che inaspettatamente gli facevano piacere, anche se non era in grado di riassumere i suoi pensieri in concetti chiave o di decidere velocemente che cosa fare – _woah_ , ma, ehi, uhm, la sua erezione era ancora lì. Akaashi si sentì un pervertito della peggiore specie ritrovandosi a _fissarla_ – ma dunque lo spavento non aveva intaccato minimamente l’umore di Bokuto…? – e, soprattutto, a sentirsi _eccitato_ – ecco, sì, questo era decisamente da pervertiti.

Deglutì cercando di recuperare un certo contegno – dopotutto era lui quello maturo dei due! – e rialzò velocemente lo sguardo, pensando di dover fermare quel treno in corsa di Bokuto e convincerlo che non c’era problema se per lui non era il momento adatto – quando il capitano si infilò il costume e ridiscese in piscina, al suo stesso livello.

«… Akaashi, adesso te lo posso dire: volevo fare certe cose con te e… anche io volevo… _fartele_ …».

Come potesse quel dannato di Bokuto essere così carino e insicuro e allo stesso tempo virile ed eccitante si riconfermava un mistero che l’alzatore non avrebbe mai risolto – fatto sta che il tessuto del costume gli diventò sempre più stretto.

«Bokuto…».

Il capitano della Fukurodani era incredibilmente rosso in viso ed ancora accaldato: era evidente avesse ben presente la visione di Akaashi tra le sue gambe e la sensazione della sua lingua e della sua bocca su di lui.

Non era il momento. Non era il luogo. Non erano neanche “equipaggiati”: avevano dietro con loro solo i propri vestiti e un telo da mare. Non avrebbero dovuto. Non dovevano.

…

Si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora un istante prima di ricadere in un bacio furioso e ricolmo di frustrazione.

E se invece quello _fosse_ il momento? Se non ci fosse occasione migliore di quella attuale per continuare a “passare ad un livello successivo” – più dei baci occasionali e di qualche tocco veloce – ora che si sentivano così incredibilmente in sintonia nel loro reciproco desiderio?

Bokuto percorse velocemente con le mani tutti i punti della pelle scoperta di Akaashi che riusciva a raggiungere: la schiena, le braccia, il petto, le guance, perfino il ventre e i fianchi sotto la superficie dell’acqua. Si teneva maldestramente sopra l’elastico del costume ed era chiaro che aspettasse che fosse l’alzatore stesso a dargli l’assenso.

Appena Akaashi intuì ciò, sospirò un ultimo gemito prima di staccarsi dal bacio e disse: «… Spostiamoci da qui, Bokuto». Che avessero intenzione di andare oltre o no, la piscina in piena vista non era comunque il posto più adatto a dare spettacolo.

Gli occhi gialli di del capitano si illuminarono, gioiosi ed eccitati insieme. Annuì pendendo completamente dalle sue labbra, ed entrambi uscirono dalla piscina.

Ora, il perimetro della casa era circondato una siepe abbastanza alta e folta (usata anche come schermo acustico, essendo comunque in una zona abitata) e, oltre alle mattonelle attorno alla piscina e sotto il portico, il resto era erbetta bassa. Inoltre c’era, sul retro dell’abitazione, un capanno degli attrezzi in legno, con una porta e due grandi finestre ai lati, dove stavano tutti gli strumenti per la cura della piscina e del praticello. Scartata in partenza l’opzione di rientrare in casa, i due ragazzi si diressero proprio al capanno quasi senza il bisogno di comunicarselo.

Akaashi lasciò che Bokuto lo superasse per fermarsi a raccogliere da terra il proprio asciugamano e quando lo raggiunse lo trovò a trafficare con le finestre.

«Che succede?».

«C’è il lucchetto alla porta», mormorò Bokuto. Poi immediatamente dopo si voltò verso di lui, illuminandosi: «… Ma la finestra è aperta!», sussurrò entusiasta, alzandone la parte inferiore.

Lo stavano veramente facendo? Stavano per entrare di soppiatto nel capanno degli attrezzi del proprio amico, mentre tutti gli altri stavano dormendo in casa a qualche metro di distanza da loro?!

Akaashi ebbe un tentennamento, ma appena Bokuto fu entrato – con incredibile agilità – sostenendosi alla parte interna della finestra dimenticò qualsiasi altro pensiero e lo seguì a ruota, dopo aver lanciato l’asciugamano all’interno.

Una volta nel capanno abbassò nuovamente il vetro. L’aria tra quelle quattro pareti era umida e calda, appena i suoi occhi si abituarono all’oscurità distinse le forme di una miriade di attrezzi appesi ed appoggiati praticamente per quasi tutta la superficie: l’unica zona libera era nei pressi dell’ingresso, ed era lì che Bokuto aveva steso l’asciugamano. Vicino alla porta c’era l’interruttore della luce, ma il ragazzo dai capelli argentati non la accese… la poca luce lunare che filtrava dalle finestre permetteva loro di vedersi a vicenda quanto bastava.

Stranamente, nessuno dei due si sentiva a disagio. Né la stanchezza dovuta alla festa o all’ora tarda, il caldo all’interno del capanno o perfino l’effrazione stessa sembravano godere di un solo briciolo di considerazione nelle loro menti.

Le quattro pareti in legno li isolavano dal resto, e lo sapevano.

Non spesero altro tempo a guardarsi.

A onor del vero fu Akaashi ad avanzare per primo, ma non che sia rilevante: entrambi si avvicinarono e ripresero contatto con le proprie bocche ancora prima che con le mani; Bokuto sentì le dita del moro percorrere le insenature della sua schiena – su fino alle scapole, per poi scendere lungo i fianchi e, infine, addentrarsi all’interno del costume ancora umido: lì slittarono sulle ossa delle anche fino alle natiche, stringendole – e ricominciando poi alla rinfusa con lo stesso ciclo di movimenti. Bokuto restò ancora una volta sorpreso dalla sua intraprendenza, ma cercò di non darne segno per non rovinare il momento: oddio, non sapeva perché si sentisse così emozionato, dopotutto ciò che gli stava facendo poco prima in piscina era _decisamente_ peggio. Akaashi non lo stava accontentando, vero? Era lui che voleva toccarlo, che si prendeva ciò che voleva, giusto? Quindi poteva osare a sua volta…?

 _Ahhh_ , lo faceva letteralmente uscire il testa il pensiero che quel criptico, apatico – intelligente, _meraviglioso_ – alzatore fosse così diretto e sincero nel mostrargli la propria voglia quando Bokuto si sentiva appagato anche solo con la sua compagnia, anche senza toccarlo. “Quelle cose” – gli sembrava chiedere _troppo_. Per lungo tempo non era nemmeno riuscito ad immaginarsele, pensando di essere l’unico a stravedere per l’altro… e invece Akaashi non solo condivideva il suo stesso interesse, ma era anche molto più concreto di quanto lo fosse Bokuto, e con i suoi gesti e le sue cure era stato il primo tra i due a cercare di portare la loro relazione – qualunque forma essa avesse – ad _altri livelli_.

Gli pareva che i ruoli si fossero invertiti: era Akaashi che gli chiedeva attenzioni, Akaashi che lo cercava sotto il proprio tatto, che gli sussurrava il suo nome all’orecchio quando Bokuto gli mordeva il collo o il profilo della mascella per incitarlo a continuare.

Dunque, tornando al discorso precedente: sì, lo faceva impazzire da morire sentirsi desiderato da Akaashi. Era una sensazione preziosissima. E questo gli ricordò che l’ultima cosa che gli aveva confessato quando ancora si trovavano in piscina non era affatto _per dire_.

Bokuto affondò le mani nei capelli di Akaashi, trattenendolo a sé mentre lo baciava con un impeto rinnovato. Poi si staccò per riprendere fiato, ma senza allontanarsi dal suo viso; fece muovere le mani sulle spalle, poi davanti sul petto, stuzzicando appena i capezzoli con i pollici – ma non sapendo se l’alzatore gradisse non si soffermò – e continuò fino all’ingrossarsi all’interno dei calzoncini di Akaashi, afferrandone e massaggiandone la voglia pulsante.

Il moro sospirò profondamente di piacere. Teneva le mani sui bicipiti di Bokuto ed era evidente che vi ci si aggrappasse per mantenere l’equilibrio – il capitano lo trovò così dannatamente carino da sorridere soddisfatto, ma non era ancora abbastanza: stare in piedi sicuramente impegnava parte della sua attenzione e non era quello che voleva.

Bokuto lo baciò ancora una volta sulle labbra per poi sospendere di stimolargli il sesso: gli abbassò il costume – ad una velocità giusta affinché Akaashi potesse fermarlo se ci avesse ripensato – e una volta sfilato anche dalle caviglie lo lasciò sul telo. Posò la mano sul suo fianco e gli disse, con un tono basso: «… _Stenditi_ ».

Gli parve così strano udire di nuovo il suono della sua voce, quasi che non avessero avuto bisogno di parlare per anni. La sua intenzione era di essere il più dolce possibile, ma non era sicuro che l’effetto fosse riuscito: aveva le corde vocali intrise di puro testosterone, si sorprese nel sentirsi così _stonato_ con il momento, come se l’unica cosa che si sposasse bene con il silenzio fossero i sospiri.

Doveva essere scomodo, per terra. Forse anche freddo. Chissà se poi Bokuto non avesse notato un attrezzo da giardino e ci avesse steso per errore il telo sopra. Akaashi però non disse nulla, anzi: obbedì e si sdraiò, dunque doveva andare bene. Dovette dedurlo dalla mancanza di repliche, dal momento che, anche se i loro occhi si fossero ormai abituati alla mancanza di luce, l’oscurità era troppo presente perché riuscissero a distinguersi nitidamente. Bokuto vedeva il suo corpo a grandi linee, i suoi occhi, ma non poteva essere sicuro dell’espressione che Akaashi avesse al momento: si fece guidare dai suoi respiri, che cercavano di essere controllati – ma che lo stavano palesemente _aspettando_.

«… Bokuto, anche i tuoi…», disse poi l’alzatore, nel buio. Anche la sua voce, di primo acchito, suonò innaturale, un po’ roca, ma recuperò subito il suo smalto, e quel calmo tono posato.

Bokuto si riebbe all’improvviso – si era perfino dimenticato di respirare – dalla contemplazione del corpo disteso di Akaashi: « _Ah_ – s-sì…». Si sfilò il costume, su di giri e un po’ teso.

Era incredibile. Veramente incredibile. Nulla al di fuori di loro due aveva la benché minima importanza.

I loro odori nell’aria. I loro respiri in sincronia. Non che un semplice centimetro a distanziare le loro bocche.

Akaashi. L’alzatore con cui giocava da due anni. Il ragazzo straordinario verso cui erano devoluti tutta la sua attenzione, tutto il suo bisogno, tutta la sua stima, da due interi anni.

Lo stesso Keiji Akaashi che ora era nudo sotto di lui – con una mano sulla sua nuca, che lo attirava a sé per baciarlo. Lo stesso il cui calore riempiva l’aria all’interno del capanno, la cui erezione premeva contro la propria…

Akaashi. Akaashi. _Akaashi_.

No, era decisamente – _decisamente_ – troppo.

Bokuto strinse l’asciugamano contraendo simultaneamente tutti i muscoli delle braccia e poi si staccò per l’ennesima volta dalle labbra dell’alzatore. Non poteva esplodere così, era da sfigati!, ed era troppo coinvolto per continuare ad avere l’autocontrollo che serviva: decise dunque di tornare al piano originale e di “restituire” al moro le stesse attenzioni che aveva ricevuto; inoltre, non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di avere totalmente Akaashi per sé.

Gli baciò una clavicola seguendone la linea fin sotto il collo; da lì proseguì verso il basso, con la lingua e con le labbra; lo poteva sentire trattenere il respiro sotto di sé, la sua pelle sapeva ancora leggermente di cloro. Attaccò immediatamente il suo sesso, inumidendolo completamente e facendolo scivolare dentro e fuori la propria bocca. Akaashi si tese alzando lievemente il bacino, inspirò rumorosamente e poi si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. Con una mano accarezzò i capelli di Bokuto mentre questi continuava con il movimento.

Le sue risposte fisiche erano un grande stimolo per il capitano, che si lasciò andare anche nel continuare a toccare il corpo di Akaashi, dato che non poteva vederlo bene: i suoi addominali del basso ventre si contraevano e rilassavano a seconda di quando una fitta di piacere lo attraversava; il petto era leggermente incurvato all’indietro e visto che non riusciva a raggiungere l’altro braccio suppose che ce l’avesse piegato sul viso. La parte che però eccitò il suo interesse – e la sua curiosità – erano le gambe: ne percorse la posizione aperta, con le ginocchia piegate verso l’alto; ispezionò l’interno coscia, le natiche, e cos’era tra esse.

Bokuto si fermò e liberò il sesso di Akaashi dalla propria bocca. Si leccò le labbra e si chiese se l’alzatore potesse vedere che stesse sorridendo, o quanto fosse eccitato. Prese con delicatezza le gambe di Akaashi sotto le ginocchia e le spinse verso le spalle del moro, in modo da rendere la sua zona intima ancora più esposta e disponibile.

Akaashi aveva capito cosa stava per succedere, ma non poteva essere pronto a quel contatto umido che sentì improvvisamente sui suoi testicoli e poi scendere disegnando piccoli cerchi, fino ad introdursi per la prima volta nel suo orifizio.

«B-Bokuto…», gemette all’improvviso.

Il ragazzo dai capelli argentati si fermò e raddrizzò. «C… Com’è, Akaashi…?», chiese.

L’alzatore era leggermente affannato: «Un po’ inaspettato… ma…».

Bokuto cercò il suo sguardo nel buio: «… Meglio che smetta?».

Akaashi restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi rispose: « _No_ …».

Bokuto spalancò gli occhi.

Deglutì.

E non se lo fece ripetere.

Affondò la lingua in Akaashi ancora e ancora, cercando di capire quale fosse l’angolazione che gli desse più piacere. Poi si allontanò e – quasi senza capire cosa stesse facendo – violò la sua apertura con un dito. Prima di fare alcunché attese che l’alzatore si rilassasse o lo fermasse.

Akaashi, come sempre, lo assecondò: sebbene non potesse negare che la sensazione fosse un po’ strana, fece del suo meglio per non irrigidirsi e lasciare che Bokuto proseguisse.

Il capitano incominciò con lentezza: non sapeva quale fosse il movimento migliore, quindi, inginocchiato e attento alle reazioni di Akaashi, iniziò senza troppa forza. Poi aggiunse un altro dito. Era stranamente in trance. Voleva sentire Akaashi provare piacere; voleva farlo venire sotto le proprie attenzioni; voleva vedere se davvero all’interno di lui sarebbe riuscito a starci con tutto il suo desiderio…

… _Accidenti_.

Pensare a certe cose non aveva _affatto_ un effetto ritardante. Sentì la propria erezione bagnarsi sulla sommità, fremendo in cerca di attenzioni, di un contatto – _argh_ , e tutto ciò a cui invece riusciva a pensare era a muovere le dita più a fondo e tirare Akaashi per la vita sempre più vicino a sé…

«Bokuto, aspetta!».

Il capitano si riscosse e si fermò. Gli aveva per caso fatto del male? Stava sbagliando qualcosa e non se n’era accorto…?

«Non possiamo farlo, non abbiamo niente con noi».

Ah. Era vero. Sì, cioè, lo sapeva, non è che se lo fosse dimenticato.

«Ehm» – non aveva capito dove volesse andare a parare – «quindi vuoi smettere?», sussurrò.

«No», rispose. Lo sentì alzarsi con la schiena. Spinse leggermente indietro il suo braccio in modo che uscisse da lui con la propria mano, poi le dita di Akaashi lo cercarono nel buio, disegnando il profilo del suo ventre, del suo collo e delle sue spalle; prese i polsi di Bokuto e li spostò delicatamente dietro di sé, perché lo prendesse sulla schiena e sui fianchi.

Il capitano si sentiva un po’ confuso da quella lentezza, perciò si sorprese quando sentì le mani di Akaashi muoversi direttamente sulla radice del suo piacere, sospirando intensamente adesso che la sua erezione godeva delle attenzioni di cui necessitava. Lo strinse impulsivamente là dove l’alzatore aveva lasciato le sue mani, assaggiando di nuovo la sua pelle del collo – e proprio per questo gli fu più facile udire i respiri sconnessi dell’altro: anche Akaashi si stava toccando, in quello stesso istante, in sincronia con il movimento della mano su Bokuto. L’idea era eccitante, ma desiderava più contatto, perciò dalla posizione in ginocchio si sedette con Akaashi tra le sue gambe, in modo che i loro inguini aderissero. L’alzatore si adattò immediatamente al cambiamento e con una mano iniziò a masturbare entrambi i membri.

Le loro pelli bruciavano. Un po’ di liquido pre-coito aveva già iniziato ad uscire; Akaashi insistette con la velocità del movimento ed appoggiò la fronte tra il collo e la spalla di Bokuto. Il capitano strofinò la testa alla sua, mormorando il suo nome.

Avrebbe voluto durare di più, certo, ma ormai era entrato in quella fase di eccitazione tale da perdere il contatto con il resto del mondo, così teso e così rilassato insieme. Nemmeno aveva notato che aveva attirato l’alzatore ancora più a sé e che stesse seguendo i suoi movimenti con il proprio bacino – ed era senza importanza il  fatto che fosse scomodo fare una cosa del genere con il solo telo da mare a distanziarlo dal pavimento. E sentire Akaashi gemere sottovoce contro la sua pelle lo faceva andare in orbita, non immaginava che anche l’alzatore si lasciasse andare tanto da emettere suoni del genere, e non poteva che chiedersi cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse spinto in lui…

In quel momento Akaashi stimolò le loro sommità con l’altra mano, essendo probabilmente vicino al proprio limite – lo sentì tremare, Bokuto reagì istintivamente muovendosi con intensità – il calore, il contatto con ogni parte del corpo, la sua voce, il suo respiro, _oh Dio_ , era troppo, era troppo, era decisamente troppo! – e venne tra le mani di Akaashi, con un gemito spezzato.

Sfregò il proprio sesso eretto contro quello dell’alzatore e le sue mani ancora per qualche volta: era appiccicoso, bagnato, rovente. Improvvisamente sentì la lingua di Akaashi sul collo, giusto un istante prima che venisse raggiunta dai denti: l’alzatore soffocò un gemito, e la loro zona del piacere diventò doppiamente bagnata.

Restarono in quella posizione altro tempo, più per godersi quelle sensazioni nuove più che per sfinimento. L’oscurità era completamente calata ed aveva riempito le pareti interne del capanno: i suoni da fuori giungevano strani ed ovattati alle loro orecchie, che fino all’istante precedente si erano sentite affini solo ai sospiri. Il caldo e l’umidità erano estremamente intensi, ma solo adesso sembravano essere un problema.

Akaashi fu il primo a muoversi. Bokuto era come pietrificato dalla consapevolezza di ciò che avevano fatto: l’alzatore era _sicurissimo_ che se ci fosse stata luce sufficiente gli avrebbe visto uno strano sorriso sghembo stampato in faccia. Per qualche motivo l’idea fece sorridere anche lui.

«Bokuto, dovrei…», gli fece intendere.

«Oh! Giusto! Scusa!», si riebbe, lasciandolo andare: «Non abbiamo altro che l’asciugamano quindi penso che… Be’, a meno che non ci sia qualcos’altro in questo capanno!», detto ciò si alzò e, tastando un po’ alla rinfusa, riuscì non solo a non colpire Akaashi, ma ad arrivare alla porta ed accedere la luce.

Grosso errore. Quando si voltò vide l’alzatore seduto per terra, naturalmente sempre senza vestiti, con quell’espressione disordinata e il viso ancora arrossato, le mani bianche e qualche goccia di sperma anche sul petto. Avvampò in meno di un secondo e spense nuovamente la luce.

«B-Bokuto?».

«Scusa, Akaashi», esclamò al buio, con il suo solito tono drammatico, «ma non ce la faccio! Abbi pietà di me e usa il telo!!».

Akaashi sospirò, ma sorrise nel buio: «D’accordo, d’accordo». Usò l’asciugamano per pulirsi; Bokuto si inginocchiò davanti a lui e, un po’ imbarazzato, fece lo stesso.

«Akaashi», cominciò poi, un po’ titubante: «Tu credi che potremmo restare… sai, un po’ qui, prima di uscire…?».

L’alzatore puntualizzò: «Significherebbe stare stesi o seduti sul pavimento, Bokuto» – per non parlare del caldo tremendo.

Il capitano arrossì: «L-Lo so, ma… Dai, Akaashi…».

Per tutta risposta l’alzatore sospirò e prese il telo arrotolandolo in modo da tenere la parte sporca all’interno: «Usiamo questo come cuscino, almeno staremo più comodi».

Bokuto esultò e lo abbracciò con uno slancio energico. Si alzò ed andò ad aprire la finestra perché circolasse un po’ d’aria, poi entrambi si rivestirono e si stesero, appoggiando il capo all’asciugamano arrotolato.

La consapevolezza – per non parlare del vivido ricordo – di ciò che era appena successo aveva lo strano effetto di infiammare i loro petti e di rilassare al contempo tutte le membra. A Bokuto, in particolare, non si era ancora sgonfiata l’incredibile emozione di sentirsi desiderato dal suo alzatore, come di essere stato tanto vicino a lui da averlo sentito gemere e chiamare il suo nome… No, doveva smettere di pensarci o avrebbe ancora avuto a che fare con un certo “problema”.

Sorrise nel buio, estremamente soddisfatto: «La prossima volta teniamo la luce accesa».

«Meglio di no», rispose immediatamente Akaashi – e dal tono di voce capì che stava cercando di essere serio, probabilmente perché alle prese con una confessione imbarazzante: «Già durare adesso è stato difficile, se tenessimo anche la luce accesa non ce la farei».

Bokuto si voltò di scatto.

«Aka–»

«Tu non hai sentito, d’accordo?».

« _Akaashi_ », riprese ad un volume più alto e sognante, «allora ti è piaciuto davvero!!».

«Ma?», rispose: «Bokuto, come è potuto sembrarti che non mi sia piaciuto, spiegam–»

Ma il capitano l’aveva già agguantato tra le sue braccia, portandolo su di sé: «Akaashi!».

Anche se lo stava stritolando, l’alzatore non poté che lasciarsi andare ad una risata, chiedendosi quante volte Bokuto avesse pronunciato il suo nome solo quella sera. Da qualche parte nel suo cervello una voce gli stava suggerendo che avrebbe dovuto essere responsabile e pensare ad uscire da lì, ma non aveva molta voglia di darle retta, in quel momento. Anzi, pensò proprio che, se Bokuto non l’avesse spostato, sarebbe rimasto sopra di lui ancora un po’.

 

Quell’“ancora un po’” si trasformò per entrambi in “la mattina dopo” talmente velocemente che se ne accorsero solamente quando, dalla finestra lasciata aperta, giunsero le voci degli altri invitati della festa.

Entrambi sobbalzarono, riscuotendosi all’improvviso, appena capirono che cercavano _loro due_.

Maledizione – la sera prima dovevano essersi addormentati l’uno sopra l’altro senza rendersene conto, e luce del mattino non era riuscita a svegliarli. Bokuto balzò a sedere immediatamente e i due ebbero appena il momento di guardarsi negli occhi – sfatti, arrossati, allarmati – per reagire, raccogliere l’asciugamano e provare ad uscire.

«Bokuto, la porta è chiusa», ricordò Akaashi al capitano – che stava già armeggiando con la maniglia – mantenendo la calma.

«Hai ragione! Che cosa facciamo, allora?», sussurrò con agitazione.

«Usciamo dalla finestra e diciamo semplicemente che ci siamo addormentati fuori», rispose l’alzatore, massaggiandosi una tempia – accidenti, troppo movimento e troppo baccano per essersi appena svegliato.

Akaashi si sporse dalla finestra e percepì dei rumori in piscina (sentiva lo scrosciare dell’acqua), ma nulla nei paraggi del capanno, dunque si issò esattamente come la sera precedente ed uscì; Bokuto gli passò da dentro l’asciugamano e provò a seguirlo. Purtroppo, però, la fretta e la situazione in cui si trovavano gli annebbiarono completamente il cervello, rimase con un piede all’interno e cadde sul prato – ebbe i riflessi per atterrare sulle braccia e non rovinare di faccia, ma comunque…

Il problema fu quando alzò lo sguardo.

Akaashi aveva iniziato ad avviarsi ma si era fermato un passo avanti a lui.

Di fronte a loro stava Kuroo, che era appena uscito da una porta a vetro laterale, con il proprio telo in mano.

Si guardarono negli occhi, tutti e tre, congelati sul posto.

Kuroo fece slittare lo sguardo dai due giocatori della Fukurodani alla finestra aperta… una volta, due volte, tre volte. Poi, come se già la loro posizione non fosse sufficientemente esplicativa, notò anche che la pelle sui colli e le spalle era arrossata…

Portò una mano al volto e pensò: “Non _proprio_ nel mio capanno, bro…” – poi, però, contro ogni previsione, diede loro le spalle e si diresse verso gli invitati che ancora li stavano cercando, e lo udirono gridare: «Non importa, ragazzi! Saranno da qualche parte in casa! Aspettiamo che si sveglino da soli! Facciamo un bagno!».

Bokuto ed Akaashi rimasero confusi per un istante, ma raccolsero la chance subito dopo, infilandosi in casa per la stessa porta da cui era uscito poco prima il capitano della Nekoma. Santo Kuroo, santo subito. Avrebbero dovuto ringraziarlo appena possibile, sconfiggendo l’imbarazzo… sperando che invece che coprirli non se ne uscisse con una delle sue solite coercizioni…

Ma, in quello stesso momento, neanche a dirlo, il proprietario della casa aveva già superato la sorpresa, sorridendo tra sé e sé entrando nuovamente in acqua, non potendo non essere soddisfatto e contento per il suo bro.


End file.
